ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Bradley
Mayor BradleyErin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:35:11-1:35:12). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Mayor Bradley, it's me!" was the Mayor of New York City. He appears in 2016 movie. History Primary Canon The Ghostbusters first met the mayor after Martin Heiss was carried through a window by the ghost Mayhem after Erin Gilbert released it from the Trap in an effort to impress Martin. Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke took the four Ghostbusters to New York City Hall to speak with the Mayor and his assistant Jennifer Lynch. Lynch sat on the edge of Bradley's desk and explained tandem parachuting to him. Bradley asked who would be on top, him or the instructor. He gestured his hands over each other. Lynch answered it would be the instructor. Bradley waved his index finger and declined doing it. The office door opened. Bradley stood. Rorke entered the office first and acknowledged Bradley. The Ghostbusters filed in. Bradley welcomed them in, apologized for the drama, and asked them to take a seat. Jillian Holtzmann flopped onto the chair on the end near the agents, slouched, and put her feet up feet. Bradley scolded her. Abby Yates tugged at Holtzmann's boots. Erin Gilbert started with saying they didn't have a lot of time and they were not frauds. Bradley interrupted and made it clear that they all knew what they were doing and that ghosts were real. Lynch added Hawkins and Rorke were with Homeland Security and they were investigating things extremely quietly. Bradley asked the Ghostbusters what they knew. Erin revealed that they believed that someone was creating a device that attracted and amplified paranormal activity. Abby added that activity was escalating now and leading to an even larger scale event. Bradley joked that sounded terrible. Holtzmann gestured an explosion. Bradley complemented them on the great work but told them it was time to knock it off. Abby was confused. Bradley repeated himself. Abby clarified she heard him and saw the hand gesture. Bradley elaborated and asked them to let the government do their work. Lynch translated they were worried that the Ghostbusters were drawing a lot of attention to themselves and the ghosts. Bradley agreed. Holtzmann feigned surprise. Erin noted Patty Tolan wore big earrings. Patty admitted if it was a crime to look good, she was guilty as charged. Other than that, Erin believed they kept a very low profile. Hawkins pointed out they drove a hearse with a ghost on it, and used a distinctly un-American-sounding siren. Bradley explained what the essence of the deal was going to be: they planned to make the public believe the Ghostbusters were frauds. Erin and Abby were surprised. Lynch explained the human brain could only handle so much and if everybody knew what was going on, there would be a panic. Abby understood and nodded. Lynch elaborated that they would release disinformation to make the Stonebrook Theatre case look like a hoax rather than risk mass hysteria over the existence of ghosts. Abby agreed they didn't want mass hysteria either but their main concern was that they were allowed to continue their work. Erin agreed but felt like the cat was sort of already kind of out of the bag. Abby interpreted their words as they wanted to put the cat back inside the bag. Erin agreed but repeated she felt like the cat was already out. Abby knew that. Erin brought up how hard it would be to put the cat back in. Abby wasn't convinced it was impossible to do. Erin pointed out that was why that saying existed. Bradley and Lynch stared. Abby thought it was a nonsense saying. Erin elaborated they couldn't put the cat back is if it was out. The agents stared. Abby insisted she put a cat in a bag all the time. Erin rephrased herself. Lynch interjected and stated they just wanted to shove that damn cat back in the bag. Rorke intimated that the cat had been out of the bag before but people lost interest and put it back in. Lynch added people always moved on. Rorke told them about a sheriff in New Mexico who reported a UFO encounter, the crew of the SS Ourang Medan who died mysteriously, and the entire town of Langville, Montana who went missing. Holtzmann feigned shock. Abby explained they were talking about relocating and not about anyone being killed. Bradley stated they were turned inside out. Erin asked if their skin was on the inside of their body. Bradley confirmed that was true because their organs were on the outside. Abby asked if they were okay. Bradley curtly answered "sure." Holtzmann thought they were dead. Bradley thanked them for coming. After the Ghostbusters confronted Rowan at The Mercado Hotel, Lynch arrived and thanked them. She added Mayor Bradley's thanked them but privately and asked them not to tell anyone. Bradley later hosted diplomats and they dined at Lotus Leaf. Lynch tried to explain to him the magician didn't actually cut a woman in half. Bradley insisted she was. Lynch tried to tell him there were two women. Bradley confirmed he saw it. Lynch emphasized it was a trick. Erin found Lotus and tapped the glass from outside. She yelled Bradley's name. Lynch realized it was a "code red." Bradley asked if he had something in his teeth. Lynch told him that was "code green." Bradley became upset. Lynch was saddened to see Erin try to open the windows like doors. She ran inside and told Bradley he had to evacuate the city. Bradley whispered to her to never say that word. Erin continued and told him he had to shut down the power to the whole city because Rowan was using it to energize the ghosts. Lynch tried to end it. There was a rumble outside. Erin thought it was happening. Bradley pointed to the dumpster being moved outside. Erin conceded but pleaded with him to believe her and implored him not to be like the mayor in Jaws. Bradley laughed then angrily advised her to never compare him to the Jaws mayor. Erin continued but two security officers grabbed Erin's arms. Bradley noted that took way too long. They tried to pull her away but she clung to the table. She yelled at them to let go. She yelled out to Bradley to listen and get everyone out of the city because of the killer ghosts. They backed up. Erin dragged the table with her. Even after Rowan was defeated, Mayor Bradley continued to deny reports of ghosts. NY 1 Anchor #1 interviewed Mayor Bradley on West 44th Street. Bradley waved at someone off screen. He questioned Bradley and asked him if he was honestly claiming no one saw any ghosts and what actually happened was that terrorists drugged all of the water with hallucinogens. A man in trench coat walked behind them, checked the time on his wrist watch, walked, then a couple, then a bystander in a maroon hoodie. Bradley answered yes then was confused by the question. The bystander shouted, "Baba Booey!" Bradley turned and looked around. Pat stuttered. Secondary Canon IDW Comics In the middle of a live press conference at New York City Hall concerning the dimensional bleed incident, the Mayor suddenly turned into Mayor Bradley. Bradley declared New Yorkers could handle a little weirdness then changed back again. While the Ghostbusters were taking on Doctor Kruger at the Empire State Building, the Mayor called the Firehouse six times in a span of 20 minutes but Kevin Beckman never answered. Erin later decided they should call the Mayor and ask him to get Kruger's Yorkville Brownstone condemned for public safety reasons. Trivia *On July 6, 2015, it was reported Andy Garcia was cast as the Mayor of New York.The Wrap "'Ghostbusters' Casts Andy Garcia, Cecily Strong, Michael K. Williams in Sony’s Paul Feig Reboot (Exclusive)" 7/6/15 *A "code green" means there is something in Mayor Bradley's teeth.Mayor Bradley (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:20:03-1:20:04). Sony Pictures. Mayor Bradley says: "I have something in my teeth?"Jennifer Lynch (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:20:04-1:20:05). Sony Pictures. Jennifer Lynch says: "No, no, that's code green." *Mayor Bradley takes great offense to being compared to the mayor in "Jaws."Mayor Bradley (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:35:56-1:35:58). Sony Pictures. Mayor Bradley says: "Never compare me to the Jaws mayor. Never!" *Pat Kiernan and Mayor Bradley are upstaged by a civilian in the background - a nod to the first movie when something similar happened in the first montage. *Pat Kiernan's segment with Mayor Bradley was the first scene Kiernan filmed.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "So relatively early in the production, I went up to Boston where they were filming, and did the scene with Andy Garcia, which had been written into the movie early on. I got to know the crew then and worked with Paul and we had a good day of filming there, and then I went back to New York and continued about my day job." *In the alternate extended scene "The Mayor's Office", Bradley quotes "The comedy is finished!" from "Pagliacci". *In the alternate extended scene "Evacuate the City", Bradley refers to Santa Claus then the classic line from "When Harry Met Sally..." (1989). *On page 1 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, Bradley is quoted saying the book is an imaginative work of fiction and claims he never met the two original authors then asks if he's being recorded.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 1. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "An imaginative work of fiction, written by two women I have most definitely never met. Are you recording this? Turn that off. ---New York City's Mayor Bradley" *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the news ticker makes a nod to when Mayor Bradley didn't like to be compared to the Mayor in "Jaws". *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 3, the Mayor changes to Mayor Bradley. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 10 ***Mentioned by Agent Hawkins.Agent Hawkins (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 10 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:10:30-1:10:32). Sony Pictures. Agent Hawkins says: "The mayor needs a word, ladies." **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 ***Mentioned by Jennifer Lynch.Jennifer Lynch (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:25:37-1:25:38). Sony Pictures. Jennifer Lynch says: "The mayor thanks you, of course ." **Chapter 13 **Chapter 16 *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Mentioned on page 1. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Casper ****Mentioned by Abby, Patty, and Erin.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:32, 0:01:34, 0:01:35). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates, Patty Tolan, and Erin Gilbert says: "The mayor?" ***The Mayor's Office ***Evacuate the City *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Answer The Call ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned by Erin on page 8.Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.8). Erin Gilbert says: "Guys, the Mayor has called six times... apparently in twenty minutes." ****Mentioned by Erin on page 18.Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.18). Erin Gilbert says: "We have to call the Mayor and get this place condemned ASAP." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleyAndJenniferLynchSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 11 GB2016MayorBradleySc01.png|As seen in Chapter 11 Gb2016 chapter13 img083.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter13 img088.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter13 img088.jpg|As seen in Chapter 13 Gb2016 chapter16 img002.jpg|As seen in Chapter 16 Secondary Canon MayorBradleyAldridgeMansionIDW101Issue3.jpg|Mention seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 MayorBradleyIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character Category:NYC Mayor Category:IDW Characters